THE SON OF THE DOCTOR
by dhigor
Summary: Right before putting the timelock in the TimeWar betwen Daleks and Timelords, The Doctor loses his son. Or maybe he just think he lost. His son is left behind and tries everything to find his father again.


CHAPTER ONE – LEFT BEHIND

The year, unknown, and one war that is been going on for many years, is reaching a critical point. The Doctor, a man who everybody knows, is running home as he became aware of what is about to happen. In his house, sits still his son, whom is known as The Doctor's Son or just Son. He is under the table, crying. Son is just a 50 years old kid. The Doctor can't run fast enough, and just like he predicted, Daleks started to fall off of the orange sky. The Daleks had a setback with thousands of timelords holding them in a force field. Not for long. It was loud, so loud, that The Doctor almost couldn't run without covering his ears. He finally got home, shouting for his son, but the only words anyone could hear was "EXTERMINATE – SURRENDER FOR THE DALEKS – NO MERCY WILL BE SHOWN".

There he was, Son, hiding under the table, relieved to see his father. They were close, so much close since Son's mother died. They only got each other. The Doctor was determined to run away with his son. To anywhere in time space, where go have a peaceful life. That was nothing he could do for his planet, or better saying, nothing his was willing to do. He had a sort of a space ship waiting for them, which they referred to as Time and Relative Dimension in Space, or TARDIS.

Son looked into his father's eyes and said a word that is still in the Doctors mind: "I'm scared!", to which he replied "'Scared' is good. Now let's go!". They ran through the back door, trying to avoid the many combat zones, and they were heading to the TARDIS, parked a few miles from the house. In the most populated zones of the city, it was impossible to teleport, to avoid Daleks going directly into people's homes. As they ran, it was almost impossible not to get face to face with a Dalek.

The Daleks were still coming in uncountable numbers, but there were the same number of timelords. It was a fair fight, if in fact could exist such a thing. As The Doctor and Son went through house's yards and alleys, they saw themselves stuck between a house exploding and a main street full of Daleks firing to whichever person they saw in their way. There were no choice. Get killed by an explosion, that will tear your body apart so fast that regenerating won't be an option or having your chances with the Daleks.

So, it was decided, the Daleks way it is. The moment before they started running, there were another explosion, this time caused by the timelords behind the Daleks. It was their chance to run. They took that chance while diverting Daleks parts falling off the sky. But there was no way to continue to run in the TARDIS direction, because hundreds of Daleks started coming toward the explosion direction. They were coming from everywhere. There was no way but to hide in one of the abandoned houses in the main street.

Hiding in the house was a terrible idea. But it was the only one. They sat there while the Doctor tried to think of a way out. But he was too scared, not a good scared. He was scared for his son, and he couldn't think straight. While trying to act calm for his son, The Doctor saw that there was a great possibility that they wouldn't make it alive. So he turned to Son, and said: "I want you to think of a place. Anywhere in time and space. We can go there, as soon as we get out here, huh? What do you say? Do you want to see the birth of the Great Five Moons in the Bahht galaxy? Which you will be surprised to know that only two of them are real. The other three were placed there for touristic reasons." The Doctor was smiling as he son looked him in the eyes. Without thinking too much, Son said "How about Earth?". The Doctor looked away enjoying the idea as his son continued: "I've read that they are one of the most fascinating people in the whole universe. They have weird habits and they look like us. You've never been there, have you?". "A few times. Beautiful people.", the Doctor replied.

For an instant it seemed like everything was okay, as they look to each other. But then, instinctively they knew that they were about to die. For a second, it was silent, almost peaceful. Then the doors exploded. The Doctor suddenly knew what they had to do. "To the roof", and they both started running as two Daleks came in. They got to the second floor. Son went out through the window as the Doctor shouted to go ahead while he distracted the Daleks. The Doctor and the Son knew that separate was a terrible idea. But if they both tried to run away together, the daleks would easily catch up to them. Son had no choice, but to leave his father and face the next step by himself. As he was getting out, he looked at his father and said "You're going to have to run. A lot!".

He climb down the building while his father was occupied with Daleks, and started running to an alley nearby. He saw explosion coming through the window he just escaped. He froze with fear. Maybe he would never see his father again. Maybe his father was dead. Seconds later the Doctor appeared in the window. Son could breathe again. But the Doctor was looking to the roofs of the others buildings around. Son prepared a scream to help his father to locate him. But then he remembered that there was a lot of Daleks around, and he would have to be more subtle. There was no time to think, because about 15 buildings ahead of him started to explode. The building where he should've been. "The buildings where he think I am" immediately Son thought.

Because of the explosion, Son was trapped with too much wreckage around him. He still couldn't yell because there were Daleks flying over him, which would shoot him and his father in a double heartbeat. The smoke came down, and he saw his father in the window, crying, unable to scream. Son looked around trying to find something to draw his attention. But in that moment his father wasn't there anymore. "He thinks I'm dead.".

There was no way but to climb the pile of wreckage to get out of there. He looked up and saw what he was about to climb and the Daleks right above it, the only thought in he allowed in his head was "'Scared' is good". He manage to get out of there very quietly. To find his father, he would have to run against time, and for a timelord that means a lot. He started to run, ignoring explosions, Daleks and Timelords fighting right on the street. He had to go to the TARDIS. "He's going to leave without me. Why wouldn't he? He thinks I'm dead! No, maybe now he'll stay and fight. But I doubt that, my father is not a fighter." There were a lot of thoughts going through Son's head. All the possibilities. But he was finally able to see the TARDIS. It was still there. "He didn't left without me.". That was moment when the TARDIS disappeared right in front of his eyes.


End file.
